tales_from_beaconfandomcom-20200214-history
Team BLJA
Blair MaCleod Relationships His Team: Loch, Jade, Azul His Family: Loch MaCleod (twin brother), Jade Cline (girlfriend) Mentees: N/A Personality Blair is very confident and an accomplished leader who knows what he is doing. He can come off as arrogant and egotistical to outsiders, but he and his team know what they're doing and excel at it. Backstory Blair and his twin brother were born in the Crown Woods of Regalia in a small village that was destroyed and ransacked by bandits every single year. One day, when the twins were 14, they decided to try and fight back. However, both were captured and released deep into the woods and by the time they found their village again, it was rubble. They decided to become hunters on their own, not wanting to go to a school for it. Instead, they built and paid for their own weapons and wandered the forests of Regalia, hunting Grimm and bandits, becoming experts at tracking both Grimm and people through forests and mountains and deserts. When the twins were 20, they met two other hunters who hadn't gone to a school either, and the four decided to form their own team. Now, Team BLJA is known for their skills in infiltration and tracking across all environments. Loch MaCleod Relationships His Team: Blair, Jade, Azul His Family: Blair MaCleod (twin brother), Azul Johnson (boyfriend) Mentees: N/A Personality Loch is much quieter than his brother, standing as a pillar of support for all of his decisions. When he speaks, his team listens closely because he hates wasting words. Backstory Loch and his twin brother were born in the Crown Woods of Regalia in a small village that was destroyed and ransacked by bandits every single year. One day, when the twins were 14, they decided to try and fight back. However, both were captured and released deep into the woods and by the time they found their village again, it was rubble. They decided to become hunters on their own, not wanting to go to a school for it. Instead, they built and paid for their own weapons and wandered the forests of Regalia, hunting Grimm and bandits, becoming experts at tracking both Grimm and people through forests and mountains and deserts. When the twins were 20, they met two other hunters who hadn't gone to a school either, and the four decided to form their own team. Now, Team BLJA is known for their skills in infiltration and tracking across all environments. Jade Cline Relationships Her Team: Blair, Loch, Azul Her Family: Azul Johnson (cousin), Juniper Cline (mother), Sage Cline (sister), Blair MaCleod (boyfriend) Mentees: N/A Personality Jade is very serious and can be short tempered, though she can be extremely patient when on a mission. She can grow easily impatient with other hunters and with Blair and Azul's antics sometimes. Backstory Jade was born to a decent mother in the port city of Tilava in Regalia. She and her little sister grew up helping her mother run the small restaurant she owned and it was a peaceful life. One day, however, her distant cousin from her father's side, Azul Johnson, stumbled into the restaurant, injured and asking for safety. The small family sheltered him for years until he eventually grew restless again, wanting to head back out and hunt again. By this time, he and Jade had grown extremely close and she agreed to go with him, promising to visit her mother and sister often. When the cousins were 22 (Jade) and 24 (Azul), they met a set of twins in the forests of the country and the four hunted together for awhile before they decided to form a team. Now, having brought their own self taught skills to the team, Team BLJA is known for their skills in infiltration and tracking across all environments. Azul Johnson Relationships His Team: Blair, Loch, Jade His Family: Jade Cline (cousin), Spruce Johnson (father), Aegean Johnson (dad), Loch MaCleod (boyfriend) Mentees: N/A Personality Azul is fairly laid back and relaxed, not really letting anything bother him. He used to very impatient and wound up, but the years at the restaurant in the port has mellowed him out some. Now, he is chill and enjoys flustering his boyfriend with bad pick up lines. Backstory Azul was born from a surrogacy to a gay couple in the Great Sands. His fathers were both fairly well off engineers and scientists, and he grew up fascinated in the subjects. One day, while wandering outside of the city, his father lost a leg and an arm in a Grimm attack. While Spruce wasn't unhappy about it and seemed to take it in stride, Azul grew angry about the attack, at the perceived slight against his father. He taught himself how to fight and built his own weapon before leaving the city and hunting. Over the years, while his anger never dimmed, his shame at the way he left grew and he decided he couldn't go home. So, when he got heavily injured, he fled to a distant cousin's home on the coast, hoping the family there would help him. They did, and his years of helping at the restaurant mellowed him out some. But, eventually, he grew restless again and decided to start hunting again, this time with his cousin by his side. A couple years later, the pair met another set of hunters and eventually formed a team, now known for their infiltration and tracking skills developed over years alone in the wilderness of Regalia. Category:Characters